


Pizza Party At Kling Klang

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Ralf and Florian eat pizza and copulate.





	Pizza Party At Kling Klang

**Author's Note:**

> im a bastard with nothing else better to do sorry

Florian sat alone in the studio, with absolutely nothing to do. Ralf said he was on his way two hours ago and he STILL hadn’t shown up so all Florian could do was to wait. He picked up a newspaper and flipped through it. Nothing noteworthy. Apparently that British band, Genesis, were playing in Köln tonight. Strange… he could’ve sworn they’d broke up after their frontman left. Not that he cared anyways.

With still no sign of Ralf, Florian wondered if he should take a stroll to the bakery and get a slice of cheesecake or something. He was very hungry, and the temptations were growing stronger. The bakery was only a few blocks away, he could easily slip out and come back in 10 minutes at least. Just as he was about to grab his coat, however, the door opened.

“Hallo Florian,” Ralf said, walking through the door. “Sorry it took so long. I had to make a stop along the way and traffic is absolutely dreadful right now.”

Florian noticed what he was carrying. “Are those pizzas?”

“Ja, I thought you’d be hungry so I got some food. I even got an extra one for Wolfgang and Karl when they show up.” Ralf set the boxes down on the table. “I’m going to make myself some coffee, do you want some too, Flori?”

Florian chuckled at the cutesy nickname. “Ja.” He caught a glimpse of Ralf’s smile. God, he was so cute, Florian thought, especially when he was in a good mood like this. His stomach growled, interrupting his train of thought, so he decided to have a slice of pizza. 

He opened one of the boxes up. It was plain pineapple pizza, no bacon or pepperoni in sight which was to be expected as Ralf hated meat. He brought a slice up to his mouth and bit a piece off, savoring it in his mouth before swallowing. Delicious.

Ralf walked back into the room with two cups of coffee. “Here you go,” he said, handing one of the cups to Florian.

“Danke.”

Florian sipped his drink and looked over at Ralf. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was a bit messy, that one lock of hair popping out, refusing to be tamed. Florian smiled to himself. Ralf was so good-looking. Perhaps, since there was no one else there, they could have a little fun…

“So, should we call the othe-” Ralf was stopped in his tracks by a single finger from Florian.

“Why don’t we let them rest some more, Ralfi? I want to spend some time with you. Alone.”

Ralf blushed and licked his lips. He knew exactly what Florian meant by “spending time.” Florian grinned at him, setting his coffee and half-eaten pizza down on the table beside them.

Ralf closed his eyes as Florian kissed him. He opened his mouth to let Flori’s tongue slip in. Their bodies pressing against each other, Florian could feel something stirring in Ralf’s trousers. This was gonna be fun. 

Ralf leaned into the kiss, wanting more. He could taste the coffee in Florian’s mouth. It was Heavenly. He wrapped his arms around his partner’s shoulders, deepening the kiss even more, their tongues sliding over each other like mating slugs. 

Ralf tore away, gasping for breath, feeling uncomfortably hot and sweaty. Florian, on the other hand, kept his cool. However, as Ralf looked down, he noticed he was getting just as aroused as he was. Ralf reached out to grab the bulge, squeezing it just a bit. He fumbled with the zipper a bit before Florian just unzipped them himself and dropped his pants down to the floor. Ralf got on his knees and firmly grabbed the cock while Florian undid his shirt to take it off as well. 

Ralf’s mouth was watering as he engulfed Florian’s entire length in his mouth. He loved it. He loved it so much in fact, that he managed to pull his own pants down with a free hand, just enough to get his own cock out which was already leaking precum. Ralf stroked himself as Florian’s dick popped in and out of his mouth. Flori groaned, running his fingers into Ralf’s hair.

Just as Florian felt himself getting closer to climax, he pulled out. He extended a hand to Ralf and brought him back up to his feet. “How about we get you undressed, Ralfi?” he said, undoing his boyfriend’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt. 

Now completely in the nude, Ralf needed no further prompting. He bent over the table, sticking his ass out in the air. Florian briefly walked out to fetch lube and was delightfully surprised by the sight of his partner like this. “Oh Ralfi, you sure are a thirsty one.”

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Ralf said indignantly. He felt Florian’s hands running up and down his cheeks, almost massaging them. Florian popped the cap off the lube tube and squirted a generous amount on his organ. 

“You sure are impatient, arent you?” Florian muttered. He slicked up his fingers before sticking one into Ralf, slowly stretching him out before adding a second one in. Ralf shuddered from the sensations as his partner’s fingers danced around inside of him. 

The fingers were removed and Ralf could now feel something a bit larger poking and prodding at his entrance. Just one thrust forward, and it was in. Ralf let out a quiet breathy moan. He was glad that Florian wasn’t a stickler for volume, as he seemed near incapable of raising his voice even while getting fucked. Florian grabbed his hips and went at it. Gently at first, but gradually picking up the pace. They had done this before of course, millions of times, but Florian never liked getting TOO rough.

“Does it feel alright, Ralfie?”

“Ja, it… feels nice,” Ralf stammered out, in between his breathy little moans.

Florian smirked and slapped Ralf’s ass. Not very hard but still hard enough to elicit a shocked gasp from the receiver. “Oh.. Flori do that again…” Florian smacked him again and again and Ralf reveled in it. He moved his hand down to his cock and jerked himself as he was fucked and spanked. He was getting closer and closer until finally he couldn’t hold it in any longer and came, shooting the seed all over the floor. Florian finished up inside him, shortly afterward.

“Well, you sure did make a mess, didn’t you?” Florian said, looking at the puddle of semen that Ralf had left on the floor. “It’s OK. I’ll clean it up.”

Ralf fell to the floor, completely exhausted. Florian came back with some paper towels to clean up the floor and some tissues to clean up his “boss.” 

“Florian, I’m hungry…” was all Ralf managed to say as Flori attended to him. Florian reached up for a slice of pizza and held it to Ralf’s mouth. “Here.”

After a few moments of cuddling, and Florian hand-feeding Ralf (and giving him a few sips of coffee here and there), Flori decided they should both head home to their flat.

“Nein… we have work to do…”

“Ralf, in the state you’re in we’re not gonna get anything done today so we might as well.”

“Fine.”

And so they did.

End.


End file.
